Antes de juzgarme intenta amarme
by Siempresonrie
Summary: ¿Podran dos personas totalmente distintas amarse? One Shot


**Antes de juzgarme, intenta amarme.**

Pareja: Jasper/Bella.

Rated: M (por vocabulario grosero)

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (ojalá lo hicieran), son obra de Stephenie Meyer.

N/A**: **No acostumbro a escribir one-shot, pero este va dedicado a mi hermana, feliz cumple Sole. Gracias por cada consejo, abrazo y cada cosa que haces por mí, te amo, espero que lo disfrutes.

_Playlist:_

Dark Side—Kelly Clarkson o Glee Cast.

A change will do you good—Glee Cast.

White horses—Taylor Swift.

Breakthrough—Lemonademouth.

Don'tSpeak—Glee.

Lost—Coldplay.

We are never ever getting back together—Taylor Swift.

Can`t get you out of my head—Kylie Minogue.

Rosas—La oreja de Van Gogh.

FixYou—Coldplay.

Lucky—GleeCast o Jason Mraz.

Give your heart a break—Glee cast o Demi Lovato.

Crazy/You drive me crazy—Glee cast.

La playa—La oreja de Van Gogh.

_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco._

_Platón._

_._

_._

_._

Quizás no eran los indicados para estar juntos, no pertenecían al mismo mundo y por momentos se odiaban, vivían peleando por tonterías, pero habían llegado a amarse, aceptando las peculiaridades del otro, pero para llegar a donde están hoy, pasaron por muchas cosas antes.

_Actualidad._

—Cariño —llamó el—. ¿En qué piensas?

—En las vueltas que da la vida. —Suspirósonoramente y su mirada recorrió aquel lugar tan significativo—. En como tú y yo llegamos hasta aquí. —Besó la mejilla de él y murmuró un _te amo._

—Te dejaré que recuerdes tranquila, iré a la cabaña. —Besó su mejilla y se retiró de ahí.

Ella, comenzó a caminar por el borde del agua de aquella playa tan hermosa que le traía tan lindos recuerdos y como si fuera apropósito, estos inundaron su mente.

_Muchos años atrás._

**[1]**Era un día aburrido en la vida de una chica como ella; rica, consentida y caprichosa. Tendría una tarde de chicas y enla noche una fiesta en la playa. Su nombre, Isabella Swan, una chica que está acostumbrada a conseguir siempre lo que quiere, ya que tiene las mejores notas, el novio perfecto y además, es la más popular de todo el colegio. Los chicos la persiguen por su cuerpo y las chicas la envidian por su popularidad. Se muestra siempre feliz y pretende tener la vida perfecta, nadie sabe qué es lo que en verdad oculta y lo que le pasa.

Se preparó lentamente para la tarde de chicas, mientras escuchaba una canción de fondo. Sonrió, mientras cantaba un poco, pero su teléfono vibró en la cama, deteniendo su momento tranquilo.

_**Bebé, ¿me perdonas por lo de anoche? Kate no es nadie importante, sabes que te amo a ti.**_

_**Edward**_

Suspiró algo cansada. Edward Masen era su novio. La noche anterior, habían salido a bailar con sus amigos y como en todas sus salidas, casi a la hora de volver a su casa, salió del bar a fumar un cigarrillo y lo encontró besándose con Kate, una compañera del colegio. Enojada y algo frustrada, lo abofeteó y se fue de ahí en compañía de su mejor amiga.

_**¿Lo volverás a hacer? Porque si prometes que no, te perdonaré. **_

_**Bella**_

Dejó el teléfono sobre su mesa de luz. Sabía que lo que él contestaría, sería una mentira, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder una relación de dos años por una pequeña tontería, o diez tonterías, como sea, ya había perdido la cuenta. El timbre de su casa sonó y bajó a abrir.

—Bellaaa —chilló Alice, su mejor amiga y esta se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Solo abrázame, Alice —contestó.

—Isabella, solo te he visto dos veces así —contestó preocupada—. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabecita?

—Solo estoy cansada —respondió con tono monótono—. ¿Acaso no puedo pedirle un abrazo a mi mejor amiga? —Sonrió—. Vamos arriba, tenemos que prepararnos para una fiesta.

—Esto no quedará así —prometió Alice.

Al subir, prepararon todo y charlaron de la vida. Bella no volvió a tocar el tema de que se encontraba "cansada" y Alice tampoco lo hizo. Ambas se conocieron cuando tenían unos cinco años, se hicieron inseparables y se contaban todo, con ella Bella no tenía que fingir que todo estaba perfecto, se sabían los secretos una de la otra. **[2]**

—Creo que debes dejarlo —comentó Alice, mientras se daba los toques finales en su maquillaje.

—¿Al cigarrillo? —preguntó Bella sorprendida.

—No, a Edward. —Suspiró—. Quizás es tiempo de que se separen, las cosas entre ustedes hace tiempo no están bien.

—No puedo y lo sabes. —Sonrió con nostalgia—. Me he enamorado de él y sé que él me ama, tiene sus errores, como todos. —Se acercó a su amiga y le tocó el cabello con cariño, acomodándoselo—. Yo no soy como tú Alice, no tengo las fuerzas para echar todo por la borda y comenzar de cero. —Sonrió más feliz—. Vamos, que la fiesta nos espera.

—Si quisieras, podrías. Yo lo hice con James y ahora soy mucho más feliz. —Sonrió—. Creo que me he enamorado de Alec.

—Tienes que presentármelo. —Sonrió y sin más, partieron a la fiesta.

**[3]**Al llegar a la playa, la música ya sonaba por todos lados y ambas se separaron para ir en busca de sus chicos.

Unos fuertes brazos sostuvieron a Bella por la cintura.

—Lo lamento —susurró Edward.

—Está bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. —Giró en sus brazos y besó su mejilla—. ¿Estuviste tomando? —preguntó, al sentir el olor del alcohol en su novio.

Edward Masen, había sido y parecido siempre el chico perfecto, así se lo habían presentado. Cuando Bella llegó al pueblo de Forks, era la novedad vistiendo ropa de Nueva York, llamando la atención de todos los chicos al ser la _difícil_, por lo que cuando le pusieron el reto a Edward de conquistarla, no lo dudó. Su apariencia física y su forma de hablar, era lo que siempre ayudaba en sus conquistas y también lo fue en este caso. En una semana, logró que aceptara ir al cine, en un mes logró que fueran a cenar y en tres, que se pusieran de novios. Dos años y medio, era lo que llevaban juntos, dos años llenos de mentiras, engaños y reconciliaciones.

—Un poco. Estaba esperando que tú llegaras —le contestóbesándola, o al menos lo intentó, ya que Bella lo separó rápidamente—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada, solo que venimos a la fiesta y hay que disfrutarla. —Sonrió, mintiendo. La verdad era que no lo quería cerca,olía a tequila y ron.

—Eres una amargada —masculló él, alejándose.

**[4] **Por suerte, uno de los temas favoritos de Bella empezó a sonar y se puso a bailar con una amiga de ahí. Estuvieron un rato bailando y luego fue a tomar un poco de cerveza, encontrándose a Alice de la mano de un chico, que supuso era Alec, de manera distraída comenzó a tomar, mientras hablaba con su amiga.

— ¿Escuchaste sobre la nueva chica que llegó al pueblo? —Bella negó con la cabeza—. Dicen que viene de Nueva York, no sé que hará en Forks.

— ¿Cómo es ella?

—No la he visto todavía, dicen que está en la fiesta.

**[5]**Bella siguió bailando con sus amigos un rato más, sin poder localizar a su novio, pero cuando por fin lo encontró, estaba besándose con una de sus "amigas", Jessica.

Sin decir nada, se fue de ahí, caminó en dirección contraria a la fiesta con sus zapatos en mano y las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

**[6]**No supo cuánto caminó, ni tampoco supo qué hora era, lo único que sabía, era que la música ya no se escuchaba más y que se encontraba un poco perdida; no había nada alrededor, caminó un rato más, hasta que a lo lejos visualizó una cabaña que tenía muchas luces de distintos colores y un humo bastante espeso salía de ahí adentro, sin dudarlo, se acercó para al menos pedir un teléfono.

La cabaña, por dentro estaba llena de cosas, manualidades de todo tipo, que eran hermosas, pero lo que le llamó la atención, era que no se veía a nadie por ahí.

— ¿Hay alguien por aquí? —preguntó desconfiada—. ¿Nadie? Estoy perdida.

Luego de eso, todo pasó muy rápido. De un momento para otro, Bella se encontraba tirada en el suelo,con un perro labrador lamiéndole la cara.

— ¡Quítenmelo! —chilló—. ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! —decía, sin parar.

—Dios, ¿qué es todo este escándalo? —preguntó una voz masculina—. Cookie, ¡ya basta! —El perro, automáticamente se retiró de encima de Bella, quien seguía chillando.

—¡Qué asco!, ¡qué asco!, ¡qué asco!, ¡qué asco! —repetía, todavía en el piso.

— ¿Seguirás mucho tiempo en el piso repitiendo lo mismo o te levantarás? —preguntó el muchacho, estirando su mano para que ella la tomara, quien negándose, se levantó del piso y lo miró de mala manera.

—No necesito tu ayuda —contestó de manera cínica.

—Hace 2 minutos parecía que sí, cuando no dejabas de repetir quítenmelo. —Rio en su cara—. ¿Puedo saber qué trae a una niña como tú, a mi cabaña?

— ¿Una niña como yo? —repitió ofendida—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Por tu vestimenta, puedo asegurar que eres rica y algo delicada. —Lo último lo murmuró, pero ella lo escuchó de igual manera.

Ella bufó indignada y antes de contestar algo, se detuvo un momento para observar la vestimenta del muchacho, pero le impresionó lo que encontró. No parecía ser un muchacho, sino un hombre. Su vestimenta no era la mejor, pero sus rasgos masculinos la impresionaron; alto, musculoso, con el cabello rubio y bastante despeinado, debía tener unos veinte años. Vestía una camisola blanca y larga, en su mano derecha llevaba un cigarrillo, —de esos que notabas a kilómetros que no eran de nicotina—, sus ojos grises la miraban con curiosidad. Y sin quererlo, notó que era muy atractivo.

— ¿Seguirás mirándome mucho tiempo más, o me dirás qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntó burlón.

—Necesito un teléfono —contestó algo molesta por la actitud del chico, del cual, no sabía el nombre.

— ¿Sueles meterte en cabañas ajenas sin permiso? —preguntó, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo y caminaba para el lado contrario de ella.

— ¿Sueles tratar a todos así? —Contraatacó.

—Touche. —Rio—. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? Porque te prestaré mi teléfono.

— ¿Puedo saber el tuyo?

— ¿Repetirás todo lo que te pregunto? —Suspiró, cuando ella levantó una ceja—. Jasper.

—Isab… Bella, es mi nombre. —Suspiró—. ¿Me darás tu teléfono? Así me vienen a buscar.

—Toma.

Luego de un rato de que Bella lograra comunicarse con Alice y la fuera a buscar, se fue de ahí sin darse cuenta de que algo se le había caído. Llegó a su casa y se fue directamente a dormir. Al día siguiente, como todos los días, se preparó sin notar nada extraño, hasta el momento en que tocó su muñeca y algo le faltaba, miró sus manos y la pulsera que le había regalado su abuela ya no estaba.

Después de un rato de buscarla como desesperada por todo su cuarto, bajó a desayunar en familia, su madre Renée, notó su cara de preocupada y le habló.

— ¿Pasa algo, cariño? —preguntó, causando que Charlie, su padre, levantara la cabeza del diario que estaba leyendo.

—No encuentro la pulsera de la abuela —contestó a media voz.

—Ya aparecerá, quizás se te cayó en el auto. —Le sonrió Charlie—. Ahora vete, que se te hará tarde.

—Adiós mamá y papá —se despidió.

**[7]**Al salir de su casa, tomó su camioneta y sepuso a pensar en el día anterior, había sido tan largo y extraño, no quería ni siquiera pensar en Edward y qué hacer con él. Se detuvo frente a la casa de Alice y su teléfono vibró.

_**No te encontré anoche. ¿Dónde fuiste? **_

_**Edward**_

La puerta de su auto se abrió y Alice entró tarareando la canción, en la que no dejaba de pensar.

—We are never ever getting back together. —Rio y le sonrió—. Buenos días, Bellita.

—Buenos días, Alice.

_**Quizás no lo notaste, porque estabas muy ocupado metiendo tu lengua en la garganta de Jessica.**_

—¿No viste mi pulsera? —preguntó, mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

— ¿La perdiste? —Dudó un segundo—. No recuerdo que anoche cuando te fui a buscar la tuvieras puesta. —Movió sus cejas sugestivamente y rio—. ¿Quién era el rubio sexy que estaba ahí?

—Dirás rubio molesto —bufó, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Llegaron al colegio, donde ya la esperaba Edward algo preocupado por su actitud e intentó recibirla con un abrazo y beso, pero ella lo rechazó con frialdad.

—Terminamos. Tú y yo, nunca más —sentenció.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Estoy cansada, Edward. —Sonrió tristemente.

—Pero, pero, prometo cambiar.

— ¿Cuántas veces ya me lo has dicho, Edward? —Sonrió, recordando la canción.

—Pero yo te amo, Bella.

**[8]**Ella asintió y se fue caminando de ahí a su primera clase. El día pasó rápidamente y ella solo podía pensar en Jasper, en cómo se burló de ella, en cómo le sonrió y en lo distinto que era a los demás.

El día terminó y ella se dirigió a su auto sin siquiera mirar atrás, necesitaba encontrar la pulsera, manejó a toda velocidad hasta la playa y corrió playa abajo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando dio de lleno con la cabaña.

Pero siguió de largo, buscó mucho tiempo la pulsera y no la encontró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se sentó sin siquiera importarle que su pantalón se podía arruinar, lloró por la pulsera perdida, por su noviazgo terminado, lloró por todo un poco.

—¿Problemas en el palacio? —preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

—Cállate—respondió ella, sabiendo quién era.

— ¿Estás llorando? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No, estoy riendo —respondió sarcástica.

Sin saber el porqué, se sentó junto a ella y le tocó el hombro, haciendo que levantara su cabeza y lo mirara con clara confusión en su rostro.

—No eres linda cuando estás llorando. —Enarcó una ceja—. Eres bastante fea.

— ¿Podrías dejar tu cinismo de lado y comportarte como un caballero?

—Lo buscas de la persona equivocada. —Rio—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—Perdí algo.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Siempre eres así?

— ¿Cómo?

—De esa manera.

— ¿De qué manera?

—Diooooooos —chilló frustrada.

— ¿Eres religiosa? —preguntó.

— ¿Siempre eres así de molesto?

— ¿Qué perdiste?

—Una pulsera.

— ¿Y por qué la buscas aquí?

—Porque creo que la perdí anoche, ¿la has visto?

—No, para nada.

Sin ni siquiera proponérselo, siguieron hablando un rato más. Conociéndose, peleando, y riendo. Él no dejó de fumar en ningún momento, dadas las ocho de la noche, ella se fue de ahí sin saber cómo despedirse, así que besó su mejilla y corrió hasta su auto.

**[9]**Las semanas fueron pasando y todos los días se veían, como en una pequeña rutina. Él seguía con su actitud distante, se limitaba a contestar ciertas preguntas y otras las ignoraba, ella sonreía, pero seguía siendo caprichosa y algo molesta. Una tarde ella, luego de discutir nuevamente con Edward, bajó hasta la cabaña de él, molesta, llorosa yse sentó en la hamaca paraguaya, al lado de él.

— ¿Qué vendes? —le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, para no tener que contarle el porqué estaba llorando.

—Técnicamente, nada, pero cuando lo necesito, subo hasta Seattle y vendo algunas manualidades.

—Pero, ¿cómo vives?

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Me interesa.

—Si yo te digo esto, ¿tú me dirás por qué llorabas?

—Supongo.

—Hace muchos años, me fui de mi padres no estaban de acuerdo con mi estilo de vida, mi hermana en cambio me apoyó, quiso venir conmigo, pero no la dejé, ella merecía una buena vida. —Suspiró—. Busqué un lugar tranquilo. —Rio—. Y, ¿qué lugar más tranquilo que Forks?

— ¿De dónde eras?

—Nueva York. Ahora mi hermana ha venido a verme, está intentando que vuelva para allá, con ella y nuestros padres. —Ladeó su cabeza hacia la playa—. Quizás es tiempo de sentar cabeza.

— ¿Te irás?

—Quizás. —La miró y notó que un par de lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos—. ¿Me quieres contar, qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Miéntele a otra persona, no a mí. —Tiró de ella para que terminara recostada al lado suyo, aquella actitud la sorprendió, pero aprovechó y se acomodó en su pecho.

—Edward, él sigue intentando volver conmigo. —Hizo una pausa—. Creo que lo mejor será que lo haga.

— ¿Estás loca? Has llegado lejos estando sola, no lo arruines.

— ¡¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer?! —gritó molesta.

—Primero, no me grites, estás al lado mío, muy cerca. —Se tocó el oído del lado que había gritado—. Segundo, puedes llegar muy lejos.

—No lo creo.

—Dios,qué eres caprichosa. —Ella se removió inquieta—. Quédate quieta, niña.

—No me digas niña.

—No te comportes como tal.

—Me iré. —Intentó levantarse, pero él la detuvo, con todo ese movimiento, ambos cayeron al suelo, ella debajo de él.

—Mi espalda —murmuró.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No, claro que no, caíste encima de mí. —Quiso seguir quejándose, pero los labios de Jasper la callaron, tardó en corresponderle el beso, pero lo hizo. Sus labios se movían despacio, sin apuro y tiernamente, la falta de aire se hizo presente, por lo que se tuvieron que separar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Bella.

—Eso, fue un beso —respondió naturalmente, mientras la paraba del piso—. Y esto, es otro. —No le dio ni tiempo de replicar, porque volvió a besarla.

—Creo que ya es de noche y debería irme. —Besó su mejilla y se fue de ahí rápidamente.

Llegó a su casa y llamó a Alice contándole todo lo que había sucedido, estaba nerviosa y no podía dormir, no podía concentrarse en nada que no fueraaquel beso que Jasper le había dado, le había "movido el piso", ni siquiera con Edward había logrado sentirse así. Con un solo beso, la había hecho sentir única, especial.

Al día siguiente, con solo dos horas de sueño, se levantó con muy buen humor. Ese día no había instituto, por lo que desayunó junto a sus padres y se dirigió a la playa, pero aquello que vio le sacó el buen humor que poseía.

Un auto estaba estacionado al lado de la cabaña de Jasper, esta ya no tenía las luces de siempre. Se apuró para llegar. Jasper se encontraba ahí subiendo cajas a la camioneta, cuando sintió que Bella se acercaba, miró en su dirección y le sonrió tristemente; dejó todo de lado para acercarse a ella.

— ¿Te vas?... ¡¿Hoy?! —preguntó sorprendida.

—Mi hermana adelantó el vuelo y partimos en un par de horas —aseguró.

— ¿Te ibas a ir sin decirme nada?

—Las despedidas son dolorosas.

— ¿Y qué pretendías? ¿Que no me doliera, porque jamás hubiera sabido que te fuiste? —reprochó—. Eres un idiota.

— ¿Qué pretendías tú? ¿Que te dijera que me iría? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

— ¿No te parece que lo merezco? Merezco una explicación al menos.

—Jasper, nuestro vuelo sale en una hora, debemos irnos. —Una chica alta y rubia, tal y como Alice la había descrito en la fiesta, llegó hasta ellos y le habló a Jasper, luego le sonrió a la castaña—. Mi nombre es Rosalie, la hermana de Jazz, tú debes ser Bella, un gusto —se presentó.

—Lo mismo digo.

Rosalie se fue de ahí y los dos se miraron desafiantes, esperando que alguno dijera algo, Bella se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Jasper la sostuvo de un brazo.

—Haré que me recuerdes, ¿ok? —aseveró, y ni tiempo le dio de hablar ya que nuevamente la besó. Aquel beso, fue distinto a los que habían compartido la tarde anterior.

—Adiós —musitó Bella, cuando se separaron.

**[10]**Luego de volver a su casa, conectó su iPod con la música más deprimente de todas.

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed****  
****When you get what you want, but not what you need****  
****When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep****  
****Stuck in reverse******

**When the tears come streaming down your face****  
****When you lose something you can't replace****  
****When you love someone, but it goes to waste****  
****Could it be worse?******

**Lights will guide you home****  
****And ignite your bones****  
****And I will try to fix you******

**And high up above or down below****  
****When you're too in love to let it go****  
****If you never try, then you'll never know****  
****Just what you're worth******

**Lights will guide you home****  
****And ignite your bones****  
****And I will try to fix you******

**Tears stream down your face****  
****When you lose something you cannot replace****  
****Tears stream down your face****  
****And I...******

**Tears stream down your face****  
****I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes****  
****Tears stream down your face****  
****And I...******

**Lights will guide you home****  
****And ignite your bones****  
****And I will try to fix yo****u**

Esa canción, palabra por palabra le hacía pensar en él. Ella se sentía cómoda y a gusto, cada cosa que hizo y que le pasó, la llevaron con él. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, recordaba los distintos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Se quedó dormida entre llantos y lamentos. Al otro día, pasó a buscar a Alice por su casa y le contó lo sucedido, su amiga la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo que si estaban hechos, el uno para el otro, encontrarían la manera de estar juntos nuevamente.

Ese día se cruzó nuevamente con Edward, que le seguía insistiendo para que volvieran, sin siquiera fuerza para pelear con él, solo dio media vuelta y fue a su clase, todo el mundo notó qué tanto era el cambio de Bella. Pasó de ser "Isabella consentida Swan" a simplemente "Bella Swan".

**[11]**

_3 meses después._

Era un día soleado en aquel pueblo, algo que muy rara vez ocurría por ahí. Isabella se encontraba lavando su auto, ya que luego de la partida de Jasper, se había convertido en alguien muy independiente, ayudaba a su madre con la cena, limpiaba su cuartoy había comenzado a trabajar, decía que cuanto más ocupada se mantuviera, menos pensaría en él.

El primer mes, había sido muy difícil, lloraba por las noches y se deprimía durante el día; sus amigas intentaban que saliera, pero ella se encerraba en su cuarto estudiando y escuchando música, si bien no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, pero al parecer se había instaurado en su cabeza y parecía no querer irse.

.

.

.

.

Todo se encontraba en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba, era la música que ella tenía en su iPod. Tarareaba suavemente la canción, por lo que no sintió que alguien se acercaba por atrás, ni tampoco la mirada de sus padres, que se escondían detrás de una cortina, para observarla. Esa persona, tocó su hombro y sonrió, cuando ella pegó un brinco asustada, se dio vuelta y no podía creer lo que veía. Jasper, estaba delante suyo; afeitado, con el cabello más corto y vistiendo una camisa a cuadros, con un jean ajustado.

**[12]**

— ¿Sabes…? Nueva York, no es un lugar para alguien como yo. —Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

— ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? —preguntó ella.

—No me ves en tres meses y me preguntas cómo sé donde vives. Genial —comentó él, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro lado—. ¡Todos saben donde vives! —gritó.

— ¡¿Te vas?!¡¿De nuevo?! —le gritó en respuesta.

—Esperaba que me siguieras.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

—Porque subí a buscarte.

Ella corrió hacia él, riendo y se trepó en su espalda cual niña pequeña, él se quejó un poco, pero la sostuvo para que no cayera y juntos fueron hacia la playa. El silencio entre ambos no era molesto, era tranquilo y cómodo, se sentían a gusto entre ellos, sonreían inconscientemente al estar con el otro.

Cuando llegaron, él no esperó que ella se bajara, sino que la tiró en la arena y rio, cuando ella se quejó.

—Eres un idiota —masculló ella.

— ¿Quieres nadar? —preguntó, ignorando lo que había dicho.

—No tengo ropa para nadar.

—No hace falta.

—No nadaré así vestida —sentenció.

—Yo creo que sí. —La tomó por debajo de las piernas y la alzó como una bolsa de papas, caminó mientras ella chillaba enojada y lo siguiente que sintió, fue el agua helada en su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque quería hacer, esto —respondió, mientras la abrazaba y besaba.

— ¿Hacía falta que me mojaras?

—Eres más linda enojada.

— ¿Me contarás por qué volviste?

—Te lo dije, no es lugar para mí.

**[13]**

— ¿Te quedarás?

—Lo haré.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

—Lo pensaré. —Ella le pegó en el hombro y él soltó una carcajada—. Lo haré.

— ¿Me quieres?

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Lo sé, no podrías resistirte a mí.

—Jamás —contestó, besándolo.

Luego de eso, pasaron la tarde riendo y peleando, entre besos y abrazos, la noche llegó muy rápido y él, la acompañó nuevamente a su casa.

— ¿Sabes? No acostumbro a salir con mujeres.

— ¿Sales con hombres?

— ¿Serás mi novia? ¿Sí o no?

—Si me lo propones mejor, quizás te diga que sí.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te pregunte?

—Como un caballero.

—Sabes que no lo soy.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Serías mi novia?

—Claro.

Pasaron muchos meses, en los cuales ellos se amaron de manera especial y única. Peleaban como si fueran unos niños, se cuidaban como si fueran amigos y se celaban como si fueran novios, bueno lo eran, cada tarde al salir del colegio, Bella iba a verlo y se quedaban hasta la noche disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Luego de una pelea muy fea que ambos tuvieron, porque eran de mundos distintos y ellos eran tan diferentes… Ambos se quedaron uno al lado del otro, mirando el mar sentados y con sus manos unidas.

Bella fue la primera en hablar.

—Mi madre, una vez me dijo que las relaciones no son fáciles. Me dijo que se basaban en la confianza, también me contó que aunque esas personas no son iguales, si se aman pueden permanecer juntos —dijo todo de corrido sin respirar.

— ¿Cómo haces para decir todo sin respirar? —preguntó.

— ¿Tú me amas, Jasper?

—Claro que lo hago, y tú, ¿me amas?

—Mucho.

—Entonces podemos estar juntos.

Él, la tiró sobre la arena y se colocó sobre ella, besó sus labios suavemente, disfrutando el momento, olvidando lo que había pasado anteriormente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos juntos? —le preguntó ella, insegura.

—No puedo decirte que estaremos juntos para siempre, pero puedo decir, que estaremos juntos siempre que podamos. No quiero separarme de ti. —Ella se sorprendió de una respuesta así, por parte de él. Solía ser tan tranquilo y dar respuestas cortas—. Sé que te amo y que has hecho de mí una persona nueva, también sé que en verdad no quiero separarme de ti.

—No quiero que cambies.

—No lo hice.

—Lo hiciste.

—Tú, también cambiaste.

— ¿Por qué cambiamos?

—Porque es algo normal, sino cambiáramos, no seguiríamos adelante, así que, cállate y bésame.

—No lo haré.

—Oh, claro que lo harás.

—Creo que sí. —Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse.

_Actualidad._

**[14]**

Ella volvió a su casa, riendo por todos los recuerdos que había tenido, entró y lo primero que hizo, fue acercarse a su ahora marido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos juntos? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué? —Rio—. No lo sé, jamás lo sabremos.

—Quizás… No estaría mal mudarnos aquí —murmuró ella, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

—Ambos tenemos nuestra vida en Boston,¿por qué nos mudaríamos aquí? —preguntó, mientras besaba sus labios castamente.

—Porque… Es mejor criar un hijo en un lugar tranquilo —respondió riendo.

— ¿El hijo de quién criaremos?

—El nuestro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó sorprendiéndose, con felicidad en los ojos.

—Estoy embarazada.

—Pero…¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?

—Bueno, verás… Cuando dos personas se aman… —Rio—. ¿De verdad tengo que explicarte cómo quedé embarazada, Jasper?

—No, no tienes, pero… ¿Cuándo?

—Estoy de un mes.

— ¿Y no me lo habías dicho?

—No pensé que fuera un embarazo. —Rio fuertemente, pero lo soltó rápidamente y él la sostuvo, quiso besarla, pero se alejo rápidamente—. Si no quieres que te vomite, aléjate.

—Dios, ¡qué asco!

—Acostúmbrate —gritó ella, desde el baño.

.

.

.

Disfrutaron el atardecer en la playa, hablando de cómo sería tener un bebé. Jamás planearon nada, nunca lo hacían. Cuando decidieron vivir en Boston, fue porque una mañana, cuando ya vivían juntos, él despertó con ganas de vivir en otro lugar.

Nueve meses después, dos hermosos bebés llegaron a la vida de Isabella y Jasper, para cambiar todo nuevamente.

**N/A: Muchas gracias a Dianna Elizabeth de betas FFDA por su ayuda.**


End file.
